


Relief and Gratitude

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [7]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, Massage, Morning Sex, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After Sheila is in a minor car accident, though she appears unhurt Dave insists on taking care of her, including giving her a massage until she falls asleep. When she wakes up sore the next day, Dave massages her again, leading to gentle morning sex.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Relief and Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a request by obsessedwbooks. I hope this is okay! I didn’t want to repeat the nightmare scenario so I came up with this instead. Let me know what you think, hope you enjoy it!

Driving home from work, Sheila cranked _Kick Some Ass_ by Stroke 9, bopping along and singing. She was too embarrassed to tell him, but the song reminded her of Dave and she loved it, so Sheila only listened to it when she was in the car alone, belting out the lyrics, badly, as she rolled to a stop at an intersection.

Light turning green, Sheila accelerated and barely had time to clench the steering wheel, breath hitching as she registered the SUV barreling into the right side of her vision. 

Screeching. A crunch. Car skidding. Airbag deploying. Blinking at the floating dust, Sheila glanced around and raised a shaking hand to the volume knob, the lyrics, ‘ _I’m really just a sensitive artist’_ fading away as she realized her car turned 90 degrees. 

Sheila took a quick inventory. Nothing hurt and as she looked down at herself, aside from a bit of powder over her clothing, there didn’t seem to be any damage. Seeing the other driver climbing out of his vehicle, Sheila reached into her glove compartment for her insurance card, stepping out into the intersection on jellied legs.

After exchanging information with the other driver, calling the police and her insurance company, Sheila called Dave. The damage to her car wasn’t significant, but the wheel well was bent over the tire, and were she to try and drive it home, it would likely pop. 

Unable to remember if he was working in her distress, Sheila hoped Dave was free and was relieved when he picked up on the second ring. “Hey Sheila, what’s up?”

Aware of Dave’s sensitivity, Sheila chose her words carefully. “Hey Dave, so...I don’t want you to panic, alright? Because I’m okay. Everything is fine.”

“Sheila...Sheila, what’s going on?” She could already hear the anxiety rising in his voice and Sheila wondered if maybe she should’ve called a tow truck and a cab and spared him the worry.

“I’m okay. I was just in a little car accident.”

“ _What?!”_ Dave cried and Sheila could hear frantic shuffling sounds. “Sheila, what...are...are you hurt? Where are you?”

Sheila shook her head even though she knew Dave couldn’t see her. “No, I’m not hurt. I’m fine. I’m at the corner of Washington and Fourth.”

“Alright, alright I’m coming right now.” Sheila could tell by his breathing Dave was running. “You just stay right there. Do...do you need anything?”

“Are you able to tow my car with your truck?” 

Panting, Dave responded. “For sure. I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright? You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Dave. Don’t worry.” Sheila nodded.

“Okay, I’m coming. Love you, Sheila. Be there soon.” They said their goodbyes and Sheila waited in her car, thankfully able to drive it enough to get it to a curb, Dave arriving not long after.

Parking his truck, Dave jogged up to Sheila, practically crushing her in his strong arms. “Oh my goodness, Sheila? Are you sure you’re okay?” Pressing frantic kisses to her neck, Dave petted her golden hair. “You’re really not hurt or anything? I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you, Sheila, I…” 

Breath shuddering, Sheila tried to rub Dave’s back to comfort him but his arms were restricting her movements. “No, Dave, I wasn’t hurt or anything, I’m fine.” She swallowed. “You’re...you’re kind of hurting me _now_ though…”

“Oh.” Dave dropped her immediately, wiping his face. “I’m sorry, I was just so worried.” Smiling, he combed back Sheila’s hair. “What happened?”

“Well…” Sheila pointed. “I had the green light there. And that guy went when he wasn’t supposed to and hit me.” She pointed to the middle aged man standing next to the SUV being hauled onto a tow truck.

“That guy…” For the first time in the entirety of their relationship, Sheila saw a fresh expression on Dave’s face: rage. Cobalt eyes fiery, nose flaring, lip curling, his large hands bunched at his sides and Dave gritted his teeth, every muscle in his sharp jaw popping. Sheila was alarmed, and though she didn’t like to admit it, even to herself, a bit aroused. 

Dave simply didn’t get angry. 99 out of 100 times, when Dave got upset, he cried. Something would happen that got to Dave and his light pink lips would quiver, his broad shoulders would shake, and before anyone knew it Dave’s face crumpled and tears streamed from his sapphire eyes.

One worst such occasion was another vehicle transgression. Dave and Sheila were driving while he recounted an anecdote of recent tomfoolery with Rod and the fellows, when a squirrel darted out in front of his truck, getting caught under the wheel. Pulling over immediately, Dave’s eyes were wet before he got the door open and Sheila tried to reassure him, telling him it was an accident, that there was nothing he could’ve done. But Dave knelt over the fragile creature’s broken body, rocking and sobbing in Sheila’s arms, crying, “ _I killed it! I killed it!”_ Over and over again, inconsolable until his tears dried and he allowed Sheila to take him home, sniffling and sleepy.

But a dry-eyed Dave of fury was one she didn’t know how to deal with. “Dave…” Delicately placing a hand on his vast shoulder, she spoke softly. “It’s okay. I’m fine. Let’s just go home.”

Blinking, Dave nodded slowly and turned to her. “Right, right.” Hoisting up her car, Dave got them back to her apartment, telling Sheila he would call his buddy who ran a body shop in the morning who could get her a good deal in case she had trouble with the other guy’s insurance. 

Dave took Sheila’s hand and led her inside, encouraging her to sit on the couch before he disappeared to the bathroom. He returned with ibuprofen and a glass of water.

”Dave, I told you, I didn’t get hurt.” Sheila shook her head.

Dave insistently held out the pills. “Trust me, you’re going to hurt tomorrow. Take these and drink all of this, and when you're done, drink a whole other glass. It’ll help.” 

As someone who spent his life around people constantly getting hurt, Sheila figured Dave knew what he was talking about and popped the painkillers with a swallow of water. Dave tapped the glass, encouraging her to drink more. When she finished it and went to stand, Dave shook his head, taking it from her and refilling it before joining her on the couch.

“Are you hungry?” Dave asked, threading her hair behind her ear.

“Sure.” Sheila shrugged. “I’ll start dinner.” Once again she rose to her feet and Dave guided her back down. “Nope. I’ll make you something. Just sit tight.”

Hopping up, Sheila narrowed her eyes at him as Dave rustled around her kitchen. She knew full well Dave had no idea how to cook. This was going to be interesting.

About half an hour later, during which she heard Dave swear as he burnt his fingers, and Sheila offered to help three times and was forcibly returned to the couch once, Dave came to her with a tray bearing a steaming bowl of soup and toast on a plate. 

Dipping a spoon in, Sheila immediately realized Dave didn’t know you were supposed to mix a can of water in, and thus it was straight concentrate, but she appreciated his sincere effort and it still tasted good, so with profuse thanks she smiled and ate. 

Once finished, Dave took her tray, cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen and after he stood before her on the couch, holding out his hand. “Come on, let’s go to your room.”

“Oh Dave.” Sheila frowned. “I’m sorry, I’m still kind of shaken up from the accident. Do you mind if we skip it for tonight?”

Giggling, Dave shook his head. “No, not that. I’m gonna give you a massage so you don’t stiffen up so bad tomorrow.”

“Oh, alright.” Following him, Dave grabbed a bottle of lotion from her bathroom.

“If you wanna put on your pajamas. Or naked is fine, too.” Dave nudged her with an elbow, smiling. “No funny stuff, I promise.”

Grinning, Sheila took off her clothes and laid down on her stomach. Squeezing a couple of pumps, Dave warmed the lotion between his wide palms, starting at her neck. “You won’t know until tomorrow,” He began gently, thumbs rotating small circles into her skin. “Exactly where it hurts. But I can almost guarantee your neck will be one of them.” Working up toward her hairline, Sheila was amazed at how Dave’s hands could be so strong and yet so tender.

Kneading her flesh, Dave continued down her back. “Is that too much?” He asked softly.

“Mmm...no, that feels amazing. Thank you, Dave.” Muscles melting under his touch, Dave proceeded to her arms. 

“The problem is that when you’re in a car accident, you freeze up right before they hit you.” Teasing into her tissue, Sheila’s breathing grew slow and deep. Dave rose, working his way up her legs. “Rod said one of the hardest things about being a stunt man is learning to relax when you know you’re gonna get slammed.”

“Mmhmm…” Sheila responded contentedly as Dave’s agile fingers coaxed any remaining anxiety from her body, leaving Sheila a puddle of bliss on the mattress as she gradually drifted off. 

Finishing with her legs, Dave noticed Sheila’s rising back and parted lips and smiled. Not wanting her to fall asleep in an uncomfortable position, Dave scooped his arms under Sheila, effortlessly hoisting her into the air and resting her on her back, laying her arms at her sides, Sheila barely stirring as he drew the sheet up to her chest and brushed a kiss to her forehead. Dave took off his visor and jeans, crawling into the bed beside her before turning off the light.

Waking with a groan, Sheila blinked against the light coming through the blinds and when she tried to sit up, it felt as though she spent the previous day lifting weights in all the wrong directions. 

Dave woke to the sound of her misery, stretching and rubbing his eyes. “Sheila?” He mumbled. “You okay? Where does it hurt?”

“Kind of…” Managing to sit up, Sheila rotated her shoulders forward and back, gingerly tipping her head from side to side. “Kind of everywhere. But you were right. Neck is the worst.”

Nodding, Dave yawned and patted her arm before standing up. “Hang on.” Dave disappeared to the kitchen and Sheila shuffled to the bathroom. A couple of minutes after she returned, Dave came in with the tray again, bearing toast, an apple, orange juice, more ibuprofen, and water. Sitting next to her while she ate, Dave wove his fingers through Sheila’s hair, smiling. He took the tray away when she was done and when he returned, Dave instructed Sheila to lie down. 

“Alright, show me on your neck where it’s the worst.” Dave asked as he rubbed the lotion between his hands. 

Pointing to the back left side, Dave probed delicately, just the tips of his fingers working outward in minuscule circles until he managed to unknot the strain. Once again his hands patiently passed over Sheila’s entire body, using less pressure than the night before as he flowed over her. When Dave applied more lotion before going to her lower back, Sheila was reminded of a commission she watched him craft recently in the garage. A customer requested a hope chest for their daughter’s wedding, and Sheila observed as Dave painstakingly applied coat after coat of varnish, determined to make it even, to make it shine. 

When one corner dried differently and Sheila came back to find Dave stripping it, undoing hours of work, she approached him in horror, but Dave held up a large hand. “Nope. Has to be just right, Sheila. This is for her wedding. Everything should be perfect.”

Soaking into her skin, Dave’s fingers cascaded over her thighs, and when he drew to a close he nestled next to Sheila on the bed, planting a kiss on her shoulder. “Feel better?”

“Yes, Dave. Thank you.” Smiling, Sheila cupped his sweet face before leaning in and capturing his lips. Dave’s mouth opened beneath hers, tongue twirling with her own before he placed a hand at her shoulder and broke away. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting until you feel better.”

Sheila nodded. “Yeah. Let’s just take it easy, okay? Go slow.”

Dave grinned. “For sure.” Laying on his side, Dave’s hand trickled down Sheila’s body, massaging her breast, a thumb passing over her nipple as their mouths linked. Sheila snuck her hand below the waistband of his boxers, heart clenching at the thought that Dave probably ignored his morning erection to care for her this entire time as she encircled his substantial cock. Fingers finding their way between her thighs, Dave wound his way between the wetness, dancing around Sheila’s clit until she shifted onto one of his thick thighs. 

Pumping his cock, Sheila inched down Dave’s boxers to expose him, still glorying in the sight after all their time together as she drew the delicate skin up toward the head. “I want to ride you, Dave.” Sheila smirked, rubbing his firm chest.

“Hells yeah.” Dave beamed. Stretching a leg over his waist, Sheila winced a bit, but was alright once she positioned herself, sinking down over Dave’s thick cock slowly and keeping herself upright. 

Taking a deep breath, Sheila began by clenching around Dave without moving, which for Dave, at first, was startling. “Sheila...what...what are you doing?” Looking between them, Dave couldn’t comprehend why it felt so good when Sheila hadn’t started bouncing yet.

“Oh, I just wanted to do this for a bit, make sure my back could handle being up here before I move around too much. But I think I’m okay now.” Sheila nodded.

“But…” Swallowing, Dave’s eyes were wide. “How are you _doing_ that? It feels like...like when I make you cum, kind of.” Nose flaring, Dave squirmed under her a little. 

Smile spreading over Sheila’s face, she placed her palms on Dave’s chest. “They’re called kegels, Dave. It has muscles, like anything else. So I just…” Sheila constricted particularly hard and Dave’s fingers twitched on her thighs. “ _Squeeze_ like that. Makes things better.”

“Yeah…” Fighting to keep his pelvis flat on the mattress as he wanted to keep things mellow for Sheila, Dave wasn’t finding it easy as he placed his thumb over her clit and began fiddling. Sheila started to bounce softly, keeping most of the movement internal, milking Dave with her body as they gently rolled. 

Steady cadence developing, Dave tipped his hips forward just enough to keep up with Sheila as she undulated above him, not giving her any additional lift off the mattress as her hands crept underneath his shirt, exposing his smattering of dark body hair and caressing him lovingly. Dave’s hand racing over her clit and their bodies rapidly pulsing, soon the fluttering was no longer under Sheila’s control as her mouth dropped open in a drawn out moan and she dragged her hips back and forth. “ _Oh Dave! Yes! I’m cumming! Fuck!_ ” Breathing through the strain, when Sheila’s body shuddered, the release was exquisite, ridding herself of the final tension she carried. 

Catching her breath, Sheila stopped moving and gave Dave’s arm a squeeze. “Do you mind if I finish you with my hand? Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Dave grinned, reaching up to twist back an errant strand of her hair. 

Dismounting, Sheila sat back on Dave’s thick thighs, taking his cock in hand and jerking. Dave didn’t ask her to, but Sheila coyly reached down and spread the lips of her pussy open, seeing his dark blue eyes drop and widen, nodding inadvertently in approval as he folded his lower lip under. 

Tugging roughly, Dave dropped his hands from her thighs, fisting in the sheets as whimpers rose in his throat and he wriggled beneath her, fighting to keep his gaze on Sheila. “ _Yeah! Sheila! Don’t stop! I’m gonna cum! Yeah!”_ Eyes pained, Dave’s hips jerked forward with a closed lipped whine as cum spilled over Sheila’s knuckles and across his little belly, dotting his chest hair before he shivered and lay still. 

Raising her hand to her mouth, Sheila waited until Dave’s deep blue eyes flashed open again before smiling and licking the cum from her fingers.

“Oh _fuck.”_ Dave brought a hand to his forehead. “That’s hot, Sheila.” 

Chuckling, Sheila climbed off and she and Dave settled down facing one another. “I’m so happy you’re okay, Sheila.”

“Thank you, Dave.” Smiling, Sheila polished his prominent cheekbone. “You take such good care of me. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sheila. I’m just glad you're safe.” Dave’s face was serious as he traced her lower lip. “I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Leaning forward, Sheila claimed Dave’s mouth for a passionate kiss before laying back and cupping his sculpted jaw. “I always feel safe with you, Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
